


Big Ideas

by ivyandocean (JarOfMoonshine)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence, F/M, Hand Job, One Shot, Prison Never Fell, Semi-Public Sex, prison era, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarOfMoonshine/pseuds/ivyandocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happened, they were on a run.</p><p>Tied for winner of Best Prison category in the 2016 Moonshine awards. (Tied with the amazing Abelina, if you aren't reading everything she writes, you're doing it wrong.  Thanks so much for your votes, you are all amazing!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> So the amazing Un drew [this](http://unfbadger.tumblr.com/post/149965439477/bethyl-smut-week-82016-day-5-lov-dat-prison-era) and then this fic happened. 
> 
> Many thanks to [exoticdeviance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/oohhnikki/pseuds/exoticdeviance) for editing and guidance. If you look up "patience of a saint" in the dictionary you'll find her picture. 
> 
> Lyrics and title are from [Radiohead's Nude](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ky1td3_6LY) which is a sultry little track, check it out.

* * *

 

_ So don't get any big ideas _

_ They're not gonna happen _

_ You'll go to hell _

_ For what your _

_ Dirty mind is thinking _

* * *

 

The first time it happened, they were on a run.  

It was supposed to be quick, an easy task for her first time outside the fences.  Scavenging an old general store for anything they could use.  They were overrun, fought their way out with his crossbow and her knife, resorting to the end of an old broom stick and a busted rake when he ran out of arrows.  Once the fear of the moment had worn off it had been replaced by pure adrenaline.  

They had sex behind the cash register.  It was a spontaneous reaction to nearly losing their lives, unromantic and over too soon.  But he didn’t do romantic, and she didn’t do quickies with brooding older men, not before or after this all started.  So they shook it off and returned to the prison.  They avoided each other for a few days.  In the end though, the scariest part about that day was not almost dying (that was par for the course in the next world), but rather the little door it had opened in each of their minds.  A little flame in the dark, glow growing brighter and stronger.

The second time was a little more purposeful.   After a long evening of making subtle eye contact over the fire down on the prison lawn, he had wandered off to check the perimeter and sweep the different blocks before bedding down for the night.  She had made excuses of her own, slipping back inside the prison and cornering him by the washrooms.   In the dark of the prison showers, she’d gotten him off with her hand before giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek and disappearing back to her cell, leaving him dumbfounded with his pants down.  He chalked it up to curiosity and tried to forget the image of her delicate hand doing things her daddy sure as hell wouldn’t approve of.

A few weeks had passed since then.  Another sickness had run through the prison, and life had gotten too busy for them to explore their new found connection any further.  He seemed timid and ready to let whatever this thing was fizzle out, but she was determined.  Brushing against him in a crowded cell block, dropping little notes in his lap that made his ears turn a specific shade of crimson at breakfast, her sudden need to do a lot of stretching and bending in full view of the tower he’d be assigned for watch.  Once when she was feeling particularly bold, she had left her underwear tucked under the pillow on the catwalk where he slept.  She’d never forget the way he flailed and threw it across the floor before quickly going to pick them up and shove them in his back pocket, turning redder than the rag he hid them beside.

In every way that Daryl was shy, he was quickly discovering that Beth was very much  _ not _ .  

Which is how they found themselves in this particularly compromising position one late afternoon in a remote corner of the yard.  Daryl was out fixing fences, and Beth made excuses about bringing him zip ties to go after him.  After an especially heated makeout session, Beth had somehow convinced Daryl that here and now was as good a time as any to have sex.  

Sweat was dripping down Beth’s neck, snaking underneath her tank which was bunched up above her waist.  A pair of hands, callused and work-worn, were gripping her tightly by the hips and she was holding onto the prison wall, hands fisting and spreading against the cement.  

Eyes closed, soft moans drifted out her open mouth mixing with Daryl’s own low rumbles in the humid air.  He was teasing her, rubbing the head of his cock up and down her slit slowly as though they had all the time in the world.  As though no one was waiting for them to report back on the state of the fences in that end of the yard and the dead weren’t ready to come knockin’ at any moment.  

“You’re killing me Daryl,” Beth breathed out and then twitched as he reached around to press wide fingers to her sensitive clit, “Oh!”  

Daryl had Beth bent over with only the wall of the prison for support, both of their jeans fighting to slide right off.  Convenient for what they were trying to do, not so convenient given the whole living dead thing.

“Quiet Greene, just makin’ sure you’re good to go. Don’t wanna hurt ya,” he rumbled.  He wasn’t exactly a practiced lover, but he knew enough. He knew he never wanted to hurt this girl.  She was wet—almost  _ dripping _ —wiggling her ass in the air and driving him absolutely wild.  If she kept this up he wasn’t going to last long, but he didn’t want her to know that.  There was something about her that made him want to try.

“That’s good Daryl. I just want you so bad I-”  He cut her off, sinking his cock deep into her with one quick thrust.  She nearly lost her balance and if it weren’t for Daryl’s grip on her she’d probably be short a few front teeth.  How would she begin to explain that to Daddy and Maggie?  She giggled, straightening her arms again, and settled into the feeling of Daryl filling her.  

He ran a hand over her lower back stopping at her ass, where he squeezed gently.  “You good, girl?”  

She thrust herself back and turned to look at him over her shoulder.  Her tongue darted out to wet her lower lip and she gave him a look through hooded eyes that made his head spin.  With that he began moving, slow thrusts at first, letting them both find purchase.  As if it wasn’t enough that they were out in open, this particular section of the yard sloped downwards, leaving them to find balance at an awkward angle.  Beth turned back to the wall and sighed, moving a hand from the wall to her own breast, teasing her nipple through the thin cotton of her shirt.

Daryl settled into a rhythm, fucking her deep with confident thrusts.   The feeling of her cunt, warm and slick around him, was unlike anything else.  To tell the truth, he’d never really been interested in sex before Beth and that day on the run.  Up until now, all his experiences had felt like stories that had happened to someone else.  Dirty motel rooms, cheap perfume, and the ever present sneer of Merle.  With Beth though, everything was new, vivid and  _ real _ .  The feeling of her skin, the way her breath hitched whenever he hit that spot, the way her mouth dropped open and her whole body tensed when she came.  He didn’t know what to do with all these feelings, but he was pretty sure he’d be okay with watching her get off for the rest of his days.

It was quiet in the yard, save for the sound of skin on skin, the snarling shuffle of walkers somewhere off in the forest, and the buzz of cicadas.  Daryl leaned forward, putting a little of his weight on Beth as he slid a hand from the curve of her hip down to tease her clit through her soaked curls.  The touch elicited a whimper, her head jerking back as he rubbed her in tight circles.  Beth began to keen as he continued to work her.  

Beth’s knees buckled, and they both stumbled forward, Daryl slipping out of her as he lunged to catch her before she hit the ground.  He pulled her upright, turning her to face him.  They paused a moment, giggling and catching their breath before Daryl lowered his forehead to rest on hers.  Sweat gathered on both their brows, and he reached up to gently wipe some of it away from her temple.  It was no use though, there was nothing like the humidity of a Georgia afternoon.  

She could feel his cock bumping against her stomach, so she reached down and began stroking him, enjoying the feeling of him twitching in her hand.  “Let’s try this again,” she purred, “think you can lift me?”  

He couldn’t refuse the glint in her eye, and even though his energy was starting to flag, a hunter didn’t give up on his prey.  Especially when the target was so damn cocky. He wasn’t going let this doe-eyed little thing out of his crosshairs.  He felt himself rise to the challenge, realizing that some of her boldness had definitely rubbed off on him.   Maybe she was less of a doe and more of a fox.  

Clever little thing, she was.

Daryl proceeded to help Beth with her jeans, yanking the material along with her panties down and off one leg so he could lift her up and lean her against the wall.  She wrapped her legs around his middle, still playing with his cock as he adjusted to this new position.  He grunted, sweat once again making its way down the side of his neck and disappearing under the edge of his vest and shirt.  

“Gonna put your back out, Mr. Dixon?” Beth smirked and gave his cock a squeeze.  

“Heavier than ya look, Miss Greene.  Now, you gonna help me out or what?” He nodded towards her hands.  She laughed again and proceeded to line him up with her entrance, moving her hands up to grip his shoulders and steady herself before sinking down onto his cock.  

Picking up where they left off, Beth wrapped an arm around Daryl’s neck, fingers tangling in his hair as she bounced with each thrust.  He could feel every huff of breath on his ear as he snapped his hips, driving up into her while trying not to scrape her back against the rough prison exterior.  She had little protection between her skin and the wall, but in that moment the only sensation she could focus on was that of Daryl sliding in and out of her pussy.  With the new angle, it felt like every time he pushed inside her he hit just the right spot.  

“Oh  _ fuck _ . Daryl, I’m close,” she breathed into his ear.  He deepened his strokes, using the full strength of his arms to bounce her up and down on his dick.  Still grasping tightly to his neck with one arm, she slid her free hand down to her clit and began to rub frantically, giving herself that extra push she needed to get there.   

Daryl could feel her come apart in his arms just then, pussy spasming around him. Her body tensing and relaxing as her fingers slide through his hair to pull.  Beth’s eyes were closed but all she could see was white hot light as her orgasm ripped through her.  Daryl joined her not long after, his rhythm faltering as he started to come, quickly lowering her to her feet so he could pull out.  He made it just in time, spilling against her thigh.  A second longer and they’d have had more to worry about than the pair of walkers now emerging from the thick of the forest, likely drawn by their moans and teasing banter.  

Daryl, took the rag out of his back pocket and started to wipe the slick of both their bodies off her. He handled her gently because she was still trembling as she leaned back, aftershocks of her orgasm rolling through her.  She was giggling though, playing with her ponytail and reaching out to absentmindedly fluff Daryl’s hair while he took care of her.  The flush of satisfaction staining her cheeks.  

“Good thing I’m on laundry tomorrow, “ she chuckled as she slid her own panties and jeans back up, “I can wash that for you.”  

Daryl stood there staring at her for a second before breaking into a wide smile and then quickly looking downwards at the cloth in question before starting to clean himself.  

“I better get back.  Rick probably needs help with Judy.”  She made her way along the wall, heading in the direction of the main yard and the rest of the prison.  Daryl was still standing there with his pants loose around his hips, soiled rag in one hand and softening cock in the other.  The pair of walkers now growling at the both of them through the fence.  She looked back before she rounded the corner, stifling a snort at the picture it all made.

“Hey, you on watch tonight?” she asked, straightening her shirt and winding her bracelets back into place.  He nodded, zipping his jeans and then reaching for his crossbow.  

“Well, come by later okay?  We don’t have to… you  _ know _ ,” she shrugged and gave him a thoughtful look.  She worried her bottom lip between her teeth for moment,  “It’d just be nice, is all.”  

She didn’t wait for an answer.

He kept looking at the space she left behind long after she had walked away, the snarling and rattling at the fence behind him fading into a buzz in the back of his mind.  He couldn't decide if he’d had finally caught his prey, or if he’d just settled in for the longest hunt of his life.  


End file.
